After a Long Sleep, a Hetalia Story
by Kyuzo Aoi
Summary: Russia and the Philippines wake up with a nation long asleep, but had awaken. Her name is Manchuria, also called Manchukuo, and wants to catch up with the world. Problem is, there are still loose threads to be tied. Original Characters and canonical characters appear.


**Disclaimer:** Axis Powers Hetalia (C) Hidekazu Himaruya and Studio Deen. I do not own this. Manchuria is my original character, though.

* * *

Somewhere in Northeast China, former Manchukuo, May 1946.

A tall man, looking like he's in his early twenties but actually very old. Wearing a brown Soviet military tunic, high collars crisp, with a white scarf wrapped around his neck, he paused for a moment before entering the room.

_I had fought this war to claim her,_ Ivan Ryurikovich Braginsky, known as Russia and the Soviet Union, said to himself. After being manipulated as a puppet state by Japan, she is now free to rejoin China. But then, Russia had other plans for her.

Russia wanted the nation formerly called as Manchukuo to become his newest Soviet Republic. If not, become a loyal ally just like Mongolia. That guy is too scary to become a Soviet republic, as he advised his leader, the Premier. The premier agreed, because Mongolia once orphaned him and his sisters. Tannu-Tuva might take a long time to become a full Soviet Republic, possibly never. Tuva's leader should have asked him to become a full Soviet Republic. Now, he had to look at them.

_Becoming one with Russia? Bah._

Manchuria has an interesting history. She and her brother Xibe are the children of Jurchen, one of the nations that tried to control China. She was once originally to be betrothed to the nation of Balhae, now Northern Korea, but she had nerves of steel that she eventually controlled him. But she later become prominent when she had assumed after Jurchen's death from Mongolia the name of her mother for a while. She later renamed herself and her nation Manju, allegedly the name of an incarnation of Buddha. She fought a lot of enemies, including Southern Korea who wounded her in the face, giving that familiar diagonal scar running diagonally upwards from the left cheek, and finally subjugating China.

She had a fierce rivalry with Taiwan, that island state having the support of its brave Ming admiral Koxinga. But her iron will prevailed over Taiwan and never forgot this. Vietnam on the other hand, however, forced Manchuria to respect her, and Vietnam's ruler is an emperor, not a king. As time passed by, she was increasingly under the influence of her Chinese husband, if the term is right. She even almost lost the command of her language, her people being as Chinese by the day. Only the Banner system, somewhat similar to the Cossacks of his land, kept the Manchus alive. But even though she wanted to reform the system, her leaders were against it. Predictably, Taiwan was lost to Japan, Vietnam was forced to swear loyalty to France, the Koreas broke off from vassalage and tried to form their own empire, perhaps also planning to take Manchuria with them, only to be foiled and subjugated by Nippon.

_And I lost to Nippon over who will claim Manchuria!_ Russia fumed to himself.

Then the Qing Dynasty fell and China somewhat reclaimed Manchuria. But Japan struck back in 1931. Some of the Japanese Emperor's soldiers created an incident and with it conquered Manchuria. Japan named the woman Manchukuo, Chinese for Manchu State. Perhaps he should have researched more of her. The language of most of Manchuria is now Mandarin Chinese, as well as the people, but if Japan tried to be more honest and forced a national revival of her language, and give her true independence, perhaps Japan could have been respected.

Instead, Japan has been reviled by the world. However, diplomatic relations with that country called Manchukuo have been, mutually beneficial.

It is now time to bring her to his fold.

Russia eyed the figure on the room, lying in a gurney. She is not dead, despite the looks of it. A coma would be more appropriate term for that. In any case, she _is_ breathing. This was supposed to be a hospital room after all.

She's lying with a white patients' gown. But it was unbuttoned, revealing her chest. For some reason, she wears white panties.

_Better than stark naked, for I will call China a pervert for that,_ Russia thought.

There was a y-incision scar in her chest. Probably Japan's doing, Russia thought. Or Shiro Ishii.

Russia approached gently towards the nation, tiptoeing in the most quiet sound as he could. He must wake her up gently.

Then she opened her eyes.

_"Oros..."_ she mumbled in her own language, that word meaning Russia. _"Oros..."_

"GO AWAY!" she suddenly thundered. In Russian.

_"Ne pizdi!"_ Russia exclaimed, held back.

"GO AWAY! GO AWAY! GO AWAY!" Manchuria screamed.

China then rushed to the room.

_"Eluozi!"_ China screamed to Russia. "What did you do?"

"I just tried to observed her," Russia offered an answer. But China's face showed a dissatisfied look.

"I am not pleased with your answer," China said. "Now, YOU are the one to go away! You had a deal with America and England, after all. Manchuria will be returned to me."

_"Da,_ alright. Would you give her autonomy?" Russia questioned.

"I don't think so," China said. "That's her punishment for sleeping with Japan."

"You are so cruel," Russia said, as he left China and a still screaming Manchuria from the room. As the door shut, Russia heard China slapping Manchuria in the face.

"Is that what you treat your vassal?" Russia said quietly.

Manchuria would be put back to sleep by China for another five decades, blissfully ignorant of world events. She would be ignorant of the fact that Russia started a cold war, China becoming communist, the Koreas and the Vietnams trying to kill each other, only to embrace capitalism, Tibet and Uyghuristan, better known as Xinjiang, being reconquered as well, America landing a man on the moon, communism falling down.

Then, one day...

* * *

**Somewhere in Northeastern China, present day, 20XX.**

Russia, with a female nation known as the Philippines, came to Manchuria's room. Manchuria's hair is now long as Rapunzel. After all, hair grows, and China obviously did not took Manchuria's upkeep a priority. _Such a treatment by an Asian country. At least the Philippines is as European in her habits and faith, though converting her from Catholic to Orthodox would be better. NO, this is not the Philippines that I am talking about, but Manchuria._

"So if China fails to give Tibet human rights, so is her," the Philippines noted dryly.

They had the same "birthday", after all, June 12. They decided that they visit China's house, over the latter's objections.

"So, this is Manchukuo now..." the Philippines said, adjusting her ponytail.

_"Da_, Philippines." Russia said. "It's been years, _da?"_

"Wait, I think she is starting to rise," the Philippines said, as the bedridden figure suddenly rose from her bed. She then moved the locks of her hair backwards, revealing her diagonal scar. Otherwise, the Philippines thought, she was envious of her beauty. But she never entered beauty pageants, right? The Philippines thought.

_"Firi-san..."_ Manchuria said in Japanese.

_"Manshu-san,"_ the Philippines replied.

"Uh..." Manchuria stammered. "Uh, why you are one with Russia?" she said in English. She saw Russia again of course, but this time, she learned not to scream.

"No! Of course, we are paying a visit for you," the Philippines said. "Actually, a lot of nations have forgotten about you, including me. But then I searched Wikipedia about you. Even as a puppet state, you have the right to become independent. You shouldn't have been put into the dustbin of history."

"Yes," Manchuria agreed. "A lot of them. And no. I do not have the right to be independent."

"No," the Philippines objected. "You have. Don't deprecate yourself. I have the same problems until recently. But I overcame them. I bet you could do so as well. By the way, it was a long sleep for you, right?"

"Yes," Manchuria said. "Did you become a communist?"

The Philippines chuckled. "No. America would never let me become one. I had close calls though. The communists have some point, but their methods, and the outcome, they sickened me. No, I am not a communist or a fascist country, nor will be one. Problem is Japan, Taiwan, Korea, love to dress around in Nazi uniforms. Such people."

"What happened to Russia?" Manchuria said.

"Russia is no longer communist, of course," the Philippines said.

"What? What happened to the outside world?" Manchuria was puzzled.

"Well, it was about...five decades since you were put asleep and knocked down by Mongolia's rifle butt," Russia then said. "Of course, that is war..."

"What happened to Inner Mongolia?" Manchuria said.

"She's with China now. As well as Xinjiang and Tibet," Russia said, then producing a Nissin Cup Noodle. "Of course, Japan lost to us, but then I failed to make him an SSR. The Emperor of Japan survived the war, but died of old age."

"What happened to my Emperor?" Manchuria asked of Aisin Gioro Puyi, the last Emperor of China and Emperor of Manchukuo.

"Captured by me. When China became communist, I sold your emperor to China. He had him re-educated, of course. Died as an ordinary gardener in 1967. China is still communist, but only in government. Wang Yao is now an industrial superpower now. That guy. He's the true winner of the war. But at least I had still had military might to defeat both him and America."

"That was despicable, Russia!" Manchuria thundered. "Why you send him into a gulag?"

"Of course, he's just a lazy guy," Russia quipped. "Even modern day monarchs need to work hard. Look at one of England's bosses, the Queen and her family. They of course had the glamour and the riches, but they had to do something worthwhile. Mostly soldiers, but some are businessmen and writers. The emperor of Japan was a biologist, so is the son that succeeded him."

"Oh, I see." Manchuria paused for a moment. "Well, what do you do, today, Russia?"

_"Da_, me?" Russia smiled. "Well, eat that noodle first." He then turned to the Philippines, "Oh, that noodle needs hot water. Could you tell China to fetch hot water?"

"OK," the Philippines said before she disappeared.

"I still work as a Russian government official, a reserve Kapitan in the army of the Russian Federation. Of course, only a few people knew my true identity. Sometimes I do odd jobs, but that was it."

"Ah..., _spasiba_," Manchuria replied in Russian. Russia's face beamed with smile.

"I think that you may live just like Prussia today though. He was supposed to be dissolved in 1947, but I spared him and gave him the title of the German Democratic Republic. When I lost control of Europe, he went back to Germany. I am sorry for you, though. Tibet, Xinjiang, and Inner Mongolia at least were given autonomy by China, even though they didn't liked it. But for you, I guess, I had to start World War III to give you independence, but of course, I have seen too many wars. But of course, it does not have to be that way"

"Yes, too many wars." Manchuria and Russia then heard banging of metal from the door.

Then China and the Philippines entered the room, both still fighting.

"China got mad when I said 'West Philippine Sea'! He's such a jerk!" the Philippines protested.

"That idiot claimed some islands that are supposed to be mine. Then Taiwan and Vietnam wanted to claim them as their own."

"Philippines," Russia said, "I think you should not mention such things to China again."

"But"-

"Nyet. It won't help."

The Philippines and China calmed down.

"Did China mentioned Taiwan?" Manchuria asked.

"Da. I know you are not quite getting along very well," Russia said. "Along with China. Taiwan has styled herself the Republic of China. Of course, China is angry about it."

"Really," China intervened.

"Well, I need to see the new world," Manchuria said.

"Are you sure?" the Philippines.

"Yes. I want to find out what happened to the world, and set right what went wrong."

"Well," the Philippines finally produced a kettle of hot water. "Eat the noodle first."

* * *

END of Chapter 1


End file.
